


just when everything seems alright

by CiaranthePage



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, POV Sollux Captor, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), and also by something a friend said, did you know google docs hates sollux's quirk? it's true, no beta i wrote this in one day and i think that improves it honestly, the title is misleading this is purely just funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaranthePage/pseuds/CiaranthePage
Summary: Sollux gets a text that would be worrying if it were from anyone else but Rose Lalonde. As it did come from her, instead he's mostly just irritated, especially with a certain Karkat Vantas.[inspired by/set in the post-canon of Alternate Universe by Unda and contains spoilers for that fic]
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Sollux Captor/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	just when everything seems alright

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Unda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unda/pseuds/Unda). Log in to view. 



> so i love alternate universe very much ~~(gestures vaguely to my 367 visits)~~ and [my friend octo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkDinosaur/pseuds/le2biian) (who you should go check out) mentioned the astronauts that karkat saved pre-universe reset and then it spiraled into this lmao

You don’t need to stay up all night anymore -- anything that once would’ve come after you or anyone you care about is long gone -- but you suppose old habits die hard. You’ll just nap after class or something, not that you’re particularly tired. The TV is turned all the way down so you don’t wake up Dave and you can just relax, play some games, not study because you 1) are smarter than most of the professors here and 2) have already done most of this school year. One of the few pros of starting this whole thing over.

(Well, maybe not just a few pros, if you include things like not having to start over with Karkat again and finally feeling like you don’t have to constantly watch Dave’s back for demon assassins and/or kidnappers and/or just Him, in general.)

Someone, almost unexpectedly, texts you, despite it being nearly four in the morning. You don’t pay attention to the push notification and just open the text; it’s probably Karkat, given the hour, so you’re much more interested in prepping various ways to poke at him and keep making up for the half-asleep Karkat texts that you missed during the five years you were apart. And then it’s not Karkat, half-asleep or otherwise.

** tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering  twinArmageddons [TA] **

TT: We’re going to the moon.

TA: what? no what the fuck, why do you need two go two the moon?

TT: Correction: we’re already on the moon. Karkat has some business to take care of and as his god and moirail I have a responsibility to assist him.

TA: what you 2hould have ii2 a re2pon2iibiiliity to keep hiim from kiilliing hiim2elf.

TA: you two are goiing two kiill me agaiin, actually, youre goiing two kiill me agaiin.

TT: I’m sure you’ll be fine. If Dave comes looking for us let him know we won’t be long.

**tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA]**

The speed at which you pause your game after Rose just _ends the conversation with that_ nearly breaks your remote. The moon? The very same moon where Karkat was once held captive and that may still contain that cueball asshole? The _fucking_ moon, of all places to go on a Tuesday night? Does she have a death wish? Sure, godly powers, but you know from watching her and Dave the last few months that their magic is less accessible right now what with the whole agreement.

Your first instinct is to either teleport up there or call her, but you don’t want to leave Dave here in case he wakes up (freedom from being the antichrist did not, despite your brightest hopes, mean he stopped having nightmares) or be the one who wakes him up from the sleep that he _does_ actually need with his godly powers running on low.

Fuck, what can you do from here?

Texting Rose again is probably useless given just about everything you know about Rose Lalonde, but you look back over her messages and you spot a name that you can guarantee will answer you back, no matter what he’s getting himself into right now.

** twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering  carcinoGeneticist [CG] **

TA: are you an iidiiot?

CG: YOU’VE MADE THAT CLAIM BEFORE.

TA: 2o ye2.

CG: IF YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT THE MOON THING IT’S NOT A BIG DEAL, WE’RE ALMOST DONE HERE ANYWAY.

TA: what the fuck do you need two do on the moon, kk?

CG: WELL.

CG: I SORT OF REALIZED THAT THE UNIVERSE GOT RESET.

TA: you ju2t realiized thii2, de2piite beiing a major wiitne22 at the triial where that got deciided.

TA: iit2 a miiracle you liived through all fiive of tho2e year2 wiithout me.

CG: NO, FUCK YOU, THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT. I MEANT THAT ALL OF THE STUFF WE DID GOT RESET, INCLUDING THE MOON.

TA: ii have.

CG: AND I WONDERED IF THAT INCLUDED THOSE ASTRONAUTS I SAVED, SO I ASKED ROSE IF WE COULD CHECK TO SEE IF THEY WERE OKAY.

CG: OH I SAW THAT, YOU SHIT.

TA: 2o you took off iin the miiddle of the niight two go re2cue two astronaut2 from the moon de2piite the fact that the la2t tiime you diid iit you almo2t kiilled your2elf comiing back, whiile at near full power whiich riight now you are not, and diidnt tell anyone. am ii 2ummariiziing the 2iitutatiion right?

CG: I TOLD ROSE.

TA: ro2e ii2 an accompliice here 2he doe2nt count, dumba22.

CG: WE FIGURED OUT A WAY TO NOT DIE, WE’LL BE FINE. ACTUALLY, I NEED TO PUT MY PHONE AWAY, I’LL LET YOU KNOW WHEN WE GET BACK.

TA: ii hate you 2o much.

CG: <3<

CG: I HATE YOU *TWO.*

TA: no you cant get away wiith thii2 by beiing cute you a22hole!

** carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering  twinArmageddons [TA] **

You are absolutely not blushing. Really, you aren’t! You’re face-palming and not putting your face in your hands because your face is bright yellow. It would be very stupid of you to interrupt being mad at Karkat with wanting to kiss his stupid face. And he’s the one being stupid in this situation, not you or your pitch feelings. Definitely.

… He doesn’t _have_ to know that actually got to you, right? It’d go right to his head and make him insufferable and that might actually be worse than him being stupid enough to go to the moon with a powered-down god and a decent chunk of his angelic powers limited on account of his powered-down god. He might take one look at you and figure it out, as he usually does, but if you prepare enough for when they get back and hope really hard that he doesn’t end up needing an extended absence on account of him being a bird (again) then you can just tease him enough to counteract it. And for that, you’ll need help, so you head over to the door and decide that going a few doors down is close enough that you can just shoot Dave a text.

** twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering  turntechGodhead [TG] **

TA: you need two help me bully karkat when he get2 back.

TG: wait back from where

TG: its like 4 am

TG: rose mentioned them going somewhere but she didnt say where did they not just like go to the store or something

TA: they went two the moon becau2e they apparently cant be left alone for two 2econd2 wiithout helpiing each other wiith theiir 2tupiid iidea2!

TA: actually text june and jade both of them deserve two get 2colded for thii2 con2iideriing none of u2 have our full power back yet 2o goiing to the moon i2 fuckiing bull2hiit.

TG: uuuhhhh why would they go to the moon

TA: becau2e karkat ii2 an iidiiot and two niice for hii2 own good ii2 why.

TA: iim gonna go 2ee iif june ii2 awake ju2t be ready for when they get back iin ca2e whatever plan karkat claiim2 they have goe2 2iideway2.

** twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering  turntechGodhead [TG] **

You stop in the hall. No, you know an even better place to prepare for them getting back; Dave can text June to get her involved (and you’re sure she’ll want to be). You turn toward the stairwell, instead, and maybe you’ve just figured out a way to get Karkat back for that glitter prank.

**Author's Note:**

> eeyyy if you like this, you should  
> 1) go reread alternate universe it's very good and i'm in the middle of my reread and the foreshadowing has stolen my kneecaps no less than seven times  
> 2) go check out my fic, [beyond the divide and into adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622495/chapters/59484856) which has the same "fantasy with technology" vibe except it's in my original universe and i haven't even gotten to the world ending part yet : 3  
> and i hope you did like it!! as per usual, i appreciate all of the comments, kudos, and shares that i get! if you like my work and/or want to chat, you can find me at [thegempage](https://thegempage.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and [@achillopal](https://twitter.com/achillopal) on twitter, and i hope that whatever time of day it is for you is going well!! see you next time : 3!!


End file.
